An electronic device including a communication module may establish a communication channel with a network or another electronic device and perform data transmission/reception. In relation to this, after purchasing an electronic device, a user is required to perform various registration processes relating to configuring a communication channel operation of the electronic device.
Since the registration setting varies according to communication methods, a user is required to understand and execute various configuration settings. Additionally, since procedures for registering with a specific service provider are diverse and complex, users typically experience considerable difficulty while performing the registration setting process.